Réponse au défi de Bordelos ou "Pourquoi lui?"
by dark-xania
Summary: Ben c'est une réponse au défi de Bordelos:Hermione qui tomberait amoureuse de Malefoy.Et en même temps c'est une suite au tome 4.


Titre:Pourquoi lui ?  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur:Ben voila en fait c'est une réponse à un défi de Bordelos qui propose de faire une fic ou Hermione triperait pour Malefoy....Alors moi évidemment pensez bien que je l'ai pas raté ;) non en fait c'est pas une mauvaise idée...  
  
Disclaimer:Bon ben les persos et pis tout le reste sont à Rowling sauf l'intrigue ça c'est à moi ^^  
  
Les commentaires sont entre crochets et les pensées des persos sont signalés ainsi : Hermione : « huifhygf »  
  
Chapitre 1 :La rentrée des classes.  
  
Aujourd'hui,1er septembre,une foule plus dense que d'ordinaire se pressait sur les quais de la gare de King's Cross. Cela était dû à la rentrée des classes de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.Entendons-nous bien ;la plupart des personnes présentes et surtout pas les employés n'étaient au courant de la présence du quai 9 ¾ dans cette gare de Londres ! Hermione Granger,meilleure élève de sa classe, embrassa ses parents moldus sur le quai n°9 avant de traverser le mur pour se retrouver sur le quai où attendait la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express. Trainant derrière elle sa valise,elle essaya de repérer la tignasse rousse et les cheveux en bataille de ses 2 meilleurs amis,Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Un peu inquiète et espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas en retard,elle se décida à monter dans le train pour tenir un wagon(nécessaire pour tous leurs bagages). Un grand bruit lui indiqua que les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés.Effectivement,Fred et George se précipitèrent pour la saluer,suivis d'Harry et de Ron. Tous s'arrêtèrent,bouches bées. Hermione : « Quoi,je suis si laide que ça ???? » En effet,durant les vacances(où les 3 amis n'avaient pas pu se voir à cause du danger),Hermione avait fait l'achat d'un défriseur moldu,ce qui faisait qu'elle avait,avec ses cheveux soigneusement lissés,un air très raffiné. Fred,après avoir refermé sa bouche :Ca alors !!! Georges :Mais c'est Hermione..Mademoiselle,fit-il en prenant un air affecté de son grand frère Percy,vous êtes absolument divine !continua-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main. Fred poussa son frère et attrapa la main d'Hermione :Je dirais même plus :vous êtes divinement merveilleuse !!! Hermione se mit à rire :Vous savez que je vais finir par vous croire ??? Georges :Hmm,tu peux !Tu viens Fred,Lee m'a assuré qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée pour notre magasin ! Fred :Ouais je te suis,on se revoit à Poudlard !termina-t-il en fermant la porte du wagon. Harry :T'as vraiment changé pendant cet été !Je t'avais pas reconnu au début !dit-il en s'asseyant sur une des banquettes. Hermione :En fait c'est ma mère qui m'a convaincue ! Ron :J'aurais cru que ce serait Vi. Hermione :Ah non,tu vas pas remettre ça !!!D'ailleurs je n'ai pas été passer les vacances chez lui,alors. Heureusement,ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ginny,qui avait été saluer des amies de son âge avant de les rejoindre.  
  
*** A l'arrivée.  
  
Hermione :Il ne pleut pas,c'est déjà ça ! Ron :Ouais,la dernière fois il pleuvait à verses ! Harry :Par contre j'ai toujours aussi faim ! Ron :A fond ! Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels tandis qu'ils entraient dans le grand Hall.Ils passèrent devant les premières années pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Un certain nombre de garçons se retournaient sous le passage d'Hermione,ne le reconnaissant pas. Quand ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor,Seamus Finnigan,assis en face d'Hermione,la regarda un instant avant de s'exclamer :Mais..C'est Hermione ??!!! Ron ronchonna :Non,c'est le pape !Bien sûr que c'est Hermione !A ton avis,qui ça pourrait être d'autres ? Dean,assis à côté de Seamus :C'est que .T'as vraiment changé !Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va bien ! Hermione,pas habituée aux flatteries des garçons :heu.Merci ! Ginny s'assit à côté de la jeune fille :Dites,c'est moi ou la salle est vraiment bien décorée ?! Harry :Oui,c'est vrai qu'elle est bien garnie ! Ginny rougit un peu :Tu trouves aussi. Parvati Patil intervint :Il paraît que des lits ont été rajoutés dans les chambres. Lavande Brown ajouta :Oui,et il y a une chaise en plus à la table des Profs !C'est une elfe de maison qui l'a dit à tes frères ,fit-elle en désignant Ron. Neville Londubat posa LA question :Mais pourquoi ??? C'est ce moment que choisit le proffeseur MacGonagall pour frapper dans ses mains en réclamant le silence. McGonagall :Silence,s'il vous plaît,la répartition va commencer ! Elle sortit son parchemin-liste de sa poche : Abbot,Natasha! « Gryffondor !!!! » Andrew,Liane ! « Serpentard ! » Et la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor récita tous les noms de la liste,jusqu'au moment où tous les élèves de première furent assis. Le professeur Dumbledore,directeur du collège,se leva alors : Chers élèves,je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à votre 2ème foyer,où je n'en doute pas,vous allez être particulièrement calmes(il jeta un coup d'?il aux jumeaux qui l'approuvèrent en hochant gravement la tête,ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les Serpentards et le professeur McGonagall).Car j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que,cette année encore,nous accueillons des invités ! (Tous les élèves affichèrent un air surpris.) Le directeur continua :La directrice de l'école espagnole « Juan Cortez » et moi même avons décidés qu'elle même et ses élèves viendraient passer cette année scolaire avec nous !Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Mme Cortez et ses élèves avec cordialité et de les aider aux mieux !Ils logeront dans certains de vos dortoirs et participeront à vos cours.De plus,poursuivit-il après une pause,Mme Cortez sera la professeur de DCFM(défense contre les forces du mal) cette année. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années( aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus) sortit d'une petite porte et s'approcha de Dumbledore.Une 30aine d'adolescents la suivait,vêtus de robes de sorciers bleu foncé. La jeune femme serra la main de Dumbledore : Dumbledore :Comment allez-vous,Cathalina ? Mme Cortez :Ié vé biéné,gracias !Et iou ?[ je vous préviens ils ont tous un accent -_-' ça va être gai ^^'] Dumbledore :You ??Heu,ah, oui,je vais bien ,merci!Vos élèves peuvent s'asseoir à la table à laquelle ils ont été affectés. L'Espagnole enjoignit en espagnol à ses élèves,âgés de 16 et 17 ans,de s'asseoir et elle-même s'assit tandis que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables. Les élèves regardaient des petits badges qu'on leur avaient distribués,et,tout en commentant les places dans leur langue maternelle,s'asseyèrent aux 4 tables. 10 se retrouvèrent à Griffondor(9 garçons et une fille).Les élèves,pressés de faire la connaisance des nouveaux,leur indiquèrent les chaises libres. La fille,jolie et très typée,s'assit à la place libre à côté de Ginny. Ginny :Heu..Salut ! La fille:Boniour!!!I é souis content d'être aux « Gryfindor » ! Harry :C'est vrai ?Et comment tu t'appelles? La fille :Ié m'appèle Maria-Héléna Sant-Carles mais mes amis y m'appèlent Léna. Hermione :Ok,Léna ;moi c'est Hermione Granger et là c'est Ron Weasley,là sa s?ur Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter,. Léna ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de lui souhaiter un « Boniour ! » ravi. Les élèves de Poudlard les plus proches de Léna la saluèrent et se présentèrent avant d'attaquer le repas. Au dessert,Seamus demanda à la jeune espagnole :C'est différent,dans ton école ? Léna :Ploutôt,oui !Déjà il fé plous chaud,et pouis le plafond n'est pas como lé ciél !Ah oui,et lé assiettes sount en porcélaine ! Le professeur MacGonagall se leva et demanda aux élèves de montrer les dortoirs aux invités. Les élèves de Gryffondor entraînèrent donc leurs homologues espagnols dans les couloirs et les passages secrets jusqu'au tableau représentant la grosse dame en crinoline rose. -Mot de passe ?interroga-t-elle ? Le préfet qui les guidait répondit : «Corrida ! » tout en expliquant que c'était pour la facilité des Espagnols. La grosse dame fit une révérence aux élèves tandis que son cadre s'ouvrait et que tous les élèves entraient dans la pièce aux vieux fauteuils et à la cheminée décorée de lions . Un panneau accroché bien en vue sur le mur précisait où les invités devaient dormir. Léna se retrouva dans le dortoir d'Hermione qui l'entraîna dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis. Ron et Harry voulurent faire pareille quand une voix masculine à l'intonation espagnole appela :Potter et Weasley ? Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec un espagnol de 7ème année,aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus :Ié souis dans votré dortoir. Harry eut très envie de rire de l'air surpris de Ron mais jugea que c'était assez impoli et préféra demander son nom au jeune homme. Le gars :Anthony Sanchez. Ron :T'es.dans notre dortoir ??? Anthony :Oui.Ca iou dérange pas si y é iou appelle par ios prénoms ?[arf,quel super accent ^^' je sens que ça va être long^^'] Seamus,qui venait de s'approcher :Non !Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan et ça c'est mon copain Dean Thomas !fit-il en même temps qu'Anthony serrait la main de Dean.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Faites-moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez et si vous voulez que je continue,ok ?  
  
@+,Dark_Xania. 


End file.
